joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mettaur (Composite)
Summary 'Powers and Stats' ' ' Tier: High 5-B (Can resist every single of Mega Man's special weapons, No exceptions.) I High 4-C+ (The only thing superior to the Mother Elf.) I 2-A to High 2-A (What? Did you really think Archie Comics was an exception?), Absolutely Unknown Name: Jerry (The name of the met you are seeing amongst countless others.) Origin: Mega Man Franchise Gender: Robotgender Age: Hundrends of years old (According to any series above the Classic Series.) Classification: The Quintessial Hax Machine Powers and Abilities: Every single resistance in all of existence and nonexistence, Immune to Gravity Control, Immune to Black Holes, Immune to changes in Time, Space and Dimension, Immune to Electricity and EMP, Hax Immunity, Ability Reflect (Able to use all those abillites against you.), Surprise Attack (Even if you are higher then it vastly by dimensions, The Surprise Attack will attack you regardless of your durabillity and capabillity to exist in higher dimensions and damage can be equal to whatever attack was thrown at.), Durabillity Bypass (See Surprise Attack), Computer Control (As a Virus in the Battle Network franchise.), Virus Manipulation (Able to lead multipile viruses with it), Dimensional Destruction Resistance (Able to resist multiversal destruction and the destruction of it's own dimension.), Consistency (Immune to changes in it's own dimension/omniverse, Even the most powerful of Reality Warping.), Black Hole Resistance (Able to remain perfectly intact in even the most realistic of Black Holes and is even capable of leaving.), Absolute Immortality, Acasuality, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Cloning, (This page is a WIP, This met EASILY has far more hax then what you are seeing.), Fate Defiance (It doesn't care if it will lose, It WILL win by default.), Erasure Immunity, Walking (Can go to any universe, multiverse, hyperverse, outverse, omniverse, omega omnisphere, suggsverse and aleverse with it's own feet.), Omni-Flight (Can fly to distances beyond mortal and god's comprehension), Met Creation (Can create other mets equal to it, Fuse with them via Potara and get more and more vastly superior hax.), Absolute Heat (As Fire Met), Camoflauge (Can disguise as someone related to the opponent it is facing, If the opponent attempts to pull the disguise off, destroy it or even get near it it will kill the nearby opponent 99.99% of the time.), Empathic Trick (Can transform into one of the opponent's loved ones and any attempt to get near it will also get the opponent killed by default.), Many other omnipotent and beyond hax. Surprise Kill (Also has a secondary abillity that will make it survive the brink of death, The Mettaur summons every single of the opponent's worst memories and nightmares and before it could react it will use the opponent's own strength against him/her/it. Still bypasses durabillity and beyond. Attack Potency: Large Planet Level+ I Large Star Level+ I Multiverse Level to High Multiverse Level I It doesn't need Attack Potency to win. Speed: Jokepresent (See Walking.) Lifting Strength: Class T (I don't care what you throw, It will throw it at you back. As long as it isn't a moon.) Striking Strength: Average (Through can be immeasurably higher via Surprise Attack and Kill.) Durability: See Powers and Abillites Stamina: Suggsversal+ Range: Outerversal (It's buster shots can reach any dimension, Even higher ones.) Intelligence: Robotic Hypergenius (It's a robot, It can process octillions of information.), For the most part highly cunning, deceptive and sociopathic. (Especially some of it's abilities, Plus it's still a robot. What else did you expect?) Weaknesses: NONE. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Mega Man Classic I Mega Man X/Zero I Archie Comics I This Wiki Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Canon) Archie Comics Megaman (Wanked) (Note: This is just simply a High 1-A version of Mega Man.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Immune to Hax Category:Immune to Changes In Gravity Category:Immune to Black Holes Category:Fuck your time-space Category:Surprise Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Acausal Category:Immortality Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Tier ??? Category:Solos Suggsverse Category:Robots Category:Game Characters